


For Charlie

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are waiting for Dean to come back on his revenge mission for Charlie. You and Dean have a rough tumble.  You all lay roses on Charlie's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charlie

For Charlie. 

 

BY:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing:Dean/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

You were waiting for Dean which was pretty much what you always have done in the last few years. Actually if you think about it. You have always waited on Dean Winchester. 

 

You are worried because Dean has been gone for a week now. Sam does not know where he has gone. You fear the worst has happened even though you know with the mark he will be ok. Or you hope at least. 

 

You have checked your phone for the billionth time. Then the thing suddenly rings. It is Sam. 

 

"Y/N , He is here. I think you should come to the bunker." Sam says and that was all it took for you to jump up and get into your car. 

You stayed only a few miles from the bunker. Dean wanted you close to him. Up until a few years ago Dean and you had a secret relationship. Now since The Mark he kept you close to the bunker. 

 

You drive down the road and pull up to the bunker. You shut off the engine and pretty much do everything in slow motion or it seems to you. When it comes to Dean you can not get to him fast enough. The man is like a drug for you. And you being the junkie you are need your next fix of him. You shut your door and run in. 

When you come down the steps you look and see that Dean is covered in blood and shaking. You run not caring just that he is there and you missed him. You hug him but he does not hug you back he is shaking so bad. Sam is just sitting on a table. You step back.

"Dean you need to get out of them clothes baby. We need to give you a bath." You say

 

He looks at you blankly and nods. You turn to Sam and say "Has he said anything?" 

"No" Sam says he just came in here and stood there. that is why I called you. I did not know what to do he has been shaking this whole time." Sam said

"He is in shock Sam. He was mad when he got back from well you know. " You said not wanting to mention Charlie's death. You saw how empty it made him. He was consumed by anger and needed revenge or that was what he said. You felt his anger drove him or the Mark actually did. He tried he really did to fight his vices. You helped. He would wind up in your arms and you guys would end up making love all night. 

 

You took action and lead Dean into the shower. Sam nodded his approval. You take off his clothes and find no marks or cuts on his body. All the body is someone else. Or several someones. You make him stand under the shower head after the last of his clothes come off. You take your clothes off and jump in too. So that you can wash him thoroughly. 

 

You lather the shampoo on his hands and run it through his hair. The blood is so think you have to wash the shampoo out and get some more. You take a sponge to the rest of his body. You admire his rippling muscles as the blood goes down the drain. Your hands go to wash his torso and he catches your hand and leads you to his growing manhood. 

He pulls you to him and he whispers in your ear. "I need you baby" He says. You hand curls around his manhood and he moans his pleasure. 

He acts like a starved man and grabs you and lifts you up pushing you against the wall. He enters you with ease and force. His mouth roughly takes your mouth. He brutally kisses you. His tongue sliding in your mouth. He slams you into to the wall as he slides in and out of you. His arms come around and grip your shoulders giving him more pushing action. He slides deep into your core and does small strokes for awhile so that he can stay inside you. He loves to relish in your warmth. 

That does not last long his hunger grows and he pulls all the way out of you and carries you out and puts you on the counter of the sink. He then puts your legs on his shoulders and dives his manhood into your still wet pussy. He buries himself deep and you call out his name and beg him to end your anguish. 

 

He keeps his rhythm up and you feel yourself explode on him. He then sucks on your leg making a purple mark. And then you feel him stutter and explode into you. 

"Oh my god Y/n. I love you." Dean says. 

After he pulls out . You both get dressed. He kisses you again but on the cheek. He sighs because he know Sam wants answers.   
*********************************************************************************************************  
You follow him out to the library where Sam and now Cas are. 

"So explain to us what happened?" Sam says looking heartbroken. 

"I killed them all Sammy. And I would do it again. Charlie had to be avenged. I know I am losing control of this anger but it helped me and us in this." Dean said. You know he lost control he just will not say it. The demon is slowly taking over again is what you all fear. 

"I know you think that but You went rogue on us taking them on by yourself leaving and no telling us anything. Y/n thought you were dead so did I." Sam says pulling his hand through his hair. You notice the bags under his eyes. 

"Lets just call it done now ok?" Dean asked more pleaded his eyes throwing us all his puppydog look. 

He melted me. 

Cas spoke "This can be done for now but you have to realize you keep going down this path the demon will take over . Then we will have to put you down." Cas said in his monotone voice. 

Just as you were about to say something Dean hushed you. 

 

You all decided to go put flowers on the makeshift grave Dean and Sam made for Charlie. It was right next to Bobby's. 

Dean lays a rose on it and says "That was for you Charlie. It was all for you Charlie. We considered you our sister. You will always be our sister. Now our surrogate father will take care of you in Heaven. " Dean says and tears are coming down his face. 

Sam places his rose on her grave and so do we all. We have no words stronger than what Dean said. So we stay silent. All feeling the closeness and sadness together.


End file.
